632
As Nicholas prepares Maggie for the Black Mass, Chris is reunited with Amy and later transforms into a werewolf in his hotel room attacking the hotel clerk. Synopsis Teaser : A brilliant morning sun illuminates the walls of Collinwood and all is serene in the great house. But not far away, in a strange house by the sea a desperate man waits. This day will decide his fate, and the young woman he has chosen to be his bride. Nicholas waits for Tom and wonders why Adam has left, and why everything is going wrong. He summons Maggie to come to him and to decide she wants and needs him. He states (to the air) "Tonight we will be united... in death". Act I Adam arrives, slamming the door. Nicholas tells Adam he made a mistake in how Eve was created, but that his new mate will be warm and loving because Maggie will supply her life force. Adam says he would rather be alone than with someone like the old Eve and he does not trust Nicholas. Adam then swears to kill the new Eve if she is anything like the old one. Adam exits as Maggie arrives. Maggie drags it out, but tells Nicholas she will marry him and they embrace. He tells her they will be married tonight because he must leave for London tonight and wants to take her with him. At Windcliff Sanitarium, Chris waits to see Amy. While the nurse goes to get Amy, he checks the weather forecast and sees the full moon is tonight. He panics and says "No! Not again". Act II Amy and Chris are reunited, but she just stares at him, not speaking. He tries to bribe her with a box of paints, but she throws them across the room and asks "Why didn't you come before"! He says he wanted to but stayed away too long. She dismisses him, but when he does not leave she asks if he will stay. He tells her he can't and she screams at him to "go away!". He hugs her and apologizes, saying he will stay in Collinsport, promising not to leave her. Back at the Collinsport Inn Chris asks Mr. Wells if he can change rooms. He asks for the room at the top, away from the street, more secluded from the rest. Mr. Wells shows him the room and Chris seems pleased when he sees the grating over the window. He asks Wells to to lock him inside for the night from the outside and to ignore anything he hears as he is a writer who often acts out the parts he is writing. Wells seems dumbfounded. Act III At Nicholas' house, Maggie paces in her wedding dress, being generally nervous as time approaches for the minister to arrive. Nicholas offers her some champagne to calm her nerves and puts some drops in hers from a vial from his jacket pocket. They drink up and later Maggie begins to feel dizzy. She passes out in Nicholas' arms and he carries her away, never even mussing her veil. At the Collinsport Inn, Mr. Wells hears a commotion from inside Chris Jennings' room and unlocks the door. He goes inside to investigate, seeing the room has been torn apart. He looks at the werewolf and screams. Nicholas carries Maggie into a black room filled with candles, lays her on an altar and begins the Black Mass. We see Wells being dragged away, his face horribly mangled and cut up. Nicholas continues the Black Mass, summoning The Damned, saying they will live forever as members of The Damned... he takes a sip of wine from the ceremonial cup (630) and kisses her. Memorable quotes : Nicholas: (about Maggie, to himself) Tonight we will be united... in death. ---- : Chris: Would you say anything to me? Anything at all? Just one little, teeny word. : Amy: Why didn't you come before? : Chris: I couldn't, sweetheart. I wanted to, but I just couldn't. : Amy: Nobody came. : Chris: I wanted to come. I wrote to you. : Amy: Nobody came. : Chris: I know. I stayed away too long. Dramatis personae * ← Kathryn Leigh Scott as Maggie Evans → * ← Robert Rodan as Adam → * ← Humbert Allen Astredo as Nicholas Blair → * ← Don Briscoe as Chris Jennings → * ← Conrad Bain as Mr. Wells * Bobbi Ann Woronko as Nurse Prichett * Denise Nickerson as Amy Jennings (uncredited) → Background information and notes Production * This episode was recorded out of broadcast sequence. The previous episode to be recorded was 629. * First appearance of actress Denise Nickerson and the character Amy Jennings. She is not credited. Previously her brother, Chris, had referred to her as "Molly". * Final appearance of Conrad Bain as Mr. Wells, the night clerk at the Collinsport Inn. Like Alexandra Moltke, whose final episode was recorded three days prior to this, he had been in the very first episode with Kathryn Leigh Scott. * Bobbi Ann Woronko who played the Nurse, was a former Miss . She won the small role as first prize for a beauty pageant held at Palisades Park, . Story * What is the blue stuff on the dead hotel clerk's face? Maybe best not to think about it. * Adam knows Nicholas lied, but decides to trust him anyway; Nicholas admits it was a mistake to lie to him? * Maggie once attacked Adam; why would he want to have her as the life-force? * INTERNAL MONOLOGUE: Nicholas: Where is Jennings?; Chris: Full Moon, weather forecast. * TIMELINE: Day 249 begins, and will end in 633/634. Barnabas and Julia will do the experiment tonight. Bloopers and continuity errors * Nicholas is not wearing his ring, a gold band with rather large diamond, when he drugs Maggie, but is wearing it when he performs the Black Mass. He was also wearing it when Maggie arrived at his house. * Conrad Bain is credited as the Hotel Clerk, without giving the character's name of Mr. Wells. * There are Raggedy Ann dolls on the fireplace mantel in the reception room at Windcliff in the first scene there. In the next scene, when Amy meets Chris, the Raggedy Ann dolls are gone and are replaced by flowerpots. * There are two obvious tape edits in this episode: The scene between Chris Jennings and Nurse Prichett begins very abruptly. Also, after the innkeeper locks Chris Jennings in the room, Chris rattles the doorknob to make sure it's locked, and there's an obvious tape cut to him standing near the mirror. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 632 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Every Day - Episode 632 - The Owl, the Raven and the Bat The Dark Shadows Daybook - Episode 632 Gallery ( }}) 632_B.jpg|Fish Tank 632c.jpg|Maggie's Summons 632t.jpg|Mirror Image 0632